1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to frame structures for communication systems and more particularly to frame structures for adaptive modulation wireless communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless communication system facilitates two-way communication between a plurality of customer premises equipment (xe2x80x9cCPExe2x80x9d) and a network infrastructure. Exemplary systems include mobile cellular telephone systems, personal communication systems (PCS), and cordless telephones. The objective of these wireless communication systems is to provide communication channels on demand between the users connected to a CPE and a base station in order to connect the user of a CPE with a network infrastructure (usually a wired-line system). In multiple access wireless schemes, the basic transmission unit is commonly frames of time. The frames are commonly divided into a plurality of time slots. The time slots of the frames may hold different kinds of data including control data and user information or data. In order to manage the use of the time slots of a frame, the time slots may be assigned or allocated to one or more CPEs. In this case, a CPE receiving or having an allocation of time slots may parse the allocation of the slots between one or more users associated with the CPE. CPEs typically communicate with a base station using a xe2x80x9cduplexingxe2x80x9d scheme that allows for the exchange of information in both directions of connection. In this scheme, the time slots of each frame may be allocated to data being transmitted from a base station to CPEs and to data being transmitted from CPEs to a base station.
Transmissions from a base station to a CPE are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cdownlinkxe2x80x9d transmissions. Transmissions from a CPE to a base station are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cuplinkxe2x80x9d transmissions. Prior art wireless communication systems typically employ time division duplexing (TDD) to facilitate the exchange of information between base stations and CPEs where TDD is well known in the art. In TDD systems, duplexing of transmissions between a base station and associated CPEs is performed in the time domain. Further, the CPEs typically communicate with their associated base station with signals having a specific pre-defined radio frequency. In TDD systems, the bandwidth or channel of the signal is time-divided into frames having repetitive time periods or time xe2x80x9cslotsxe2x80x9d. The time slots are employed for uplink and downlink transmissions between the base station and associated CPEs.
When a wireless system is implemented in a region, the region is commonly divided into cells with a base station located within each cell. Each base station in a cell of the wireless system ideally provides communication between CPEs located in the cell. The size or configuration of a cell is generally determined as a function of the physical location of the base station, the location of buildings and other physical obstructions within the cell. The maximum bit per symbol rate modulation scheme that may be employed with a cell may be limited due to channel interference and the implementation or modem complexity of CPEs within the cell. Channel interference may occur between adjacent time slots assigned to different CPEs within a cell due to distortion of signals between the base station in the cell and the CPEs. The signals are commonly distorted by destructive multi-path replication of the signals (where the signals are reflected off physical objects in the cell). In addition, the signals are commonly distorted by atmospheric conditions (such as rain). Thus, in order to have duplex communications between all CPEs associated with a base station in a cell, a modulation scheme having a bit per symbol rate that enables communication between all CPEs associated with the base station is selected.
It is noted, however, that the channel interference between CPEs and a base station varies for each CPE, e.g., as a function of the physical barriers between the base station and the CPE. Consequently, the maximum bit per symbol rate modulation scheme (i.e., having acceptable error rates given the channel interference) that may be used to communicate between each CPE and the base station may vary. In addition, the implementation or modem complexity of the CPEs associated with the base station may also vary where some CPEs may be able to support higher bit per symbol rate modulation schemes than others associated with the base station. Accordingly, the selection of one low bit per symbol rate modulation scheme for all CPEs where some CPEs may support a higher bit per symbol rate modulation in a cell may not maximize bandwidth utilization. The use of different or variable bit per symbol rate modulation schemes for different CPEs associated with a cell may increase bandwidth utilization. Unfortunately, variable bit per symbol rate modulation is not used for communication between base stations and associated CPEs due to its complexity. In particular, variable bit per symbol rate modulation schemes normally require complex CPE demodulators where some CPEs may already have limited implementation or modem complexity. The need thus exists for frame structures and frame construction techniques that enable variable bit per symbol rate modulation for CPEs and base stations within a cell that does not increase the complexity of CPEs. The present invention provides such a frame structure and frame construction techniques.
The present invention includes a method that orders or assigns downlink time slots based on the complexity of the modulation data to be stored in the downlink time slots. Preferably, the downlink time slots are sorted from the least complex modulation scheme to the most complex modulation scheme. In one embodiment, the method assigns portions of at least two downlink time slots to at least two receiving units where the modulation scheme employed by the at least two units may vary. The method first determines the complexity of the modulation scheme employed by the at least two units. Then the method assigns portions of the at least two time slots to the at least two units based on the complexity of the modulation scheme they employ. As noted, ideally, portions of the at least two downlink time slots are assigned from the least complex modulation scheme to the most complex modulation scheme. In other embodiments, the method may first order the at least two units as a function of the complexity of the modulation scheme they employ. Then this method may assign portions of the at least two time slots based on the order of the at least two units.
The method may further order uplink time slots of a frame based on the complexity of the modulation data to be stored in the uplink time slots. Preferably, the uplink time slots are also sorted from the least complex modulation scheme to the most complex modulation scheme. In one embodiment, the method assigns at least two uplink time slots to at least two transmitting units where the modulation scheme employed by the at least two transmitting units may vary. The method first determines the complexity of the modulation scheme employed by the at least two transmitting units. Then the method assigns the at least two time slots to the at least two transmitting units based on the complexity of the modulation scheme they employ. As noted, ideally, the at least two uplink time slots are assigned from the least complex modulation scheme to the most complex modulation scheme. In other embodiments, the method may first order the at least two transmitting units as a function of the complexity of the modulation scheme they employ. Then this method may assign the at least two uplink time slots based on the order of the at least two transmitting units.
The present invention also includes a method that orders downlink time slots based on the bit per symbol rate of the modulation scheme employed to generate the data to be stored in the downlink time slots. Preferably, the downlink time slots are sorted from the lowest bit per symbol rate modulation scheme to the highest bit per symbol rate modulation scheme. In one embodiment, the method assigns portions of at least two downlink time slots to at least two receiving units where the bit per symbol rate modulation scheme employed by the at least two units may vary. The method first determines the bit per symbol rate of the modulation schemes employed by the at least two units. Then the method assigns portions of the at least two time slots to the at least two units based on the bit per symbol rate modulation schemes they employ. As noted, ideally, portions of the at least two downlink time slots are assigned from the lowest bit per symbol rate to the highest bit per symbol rate. In other embodiments, the method may first order portions of the at least two units as a function of the bit per symbol rate of the modulation schemes they employ. Then this method may assign portions of the at least two time slots based on the order of the at least two units.
The method may further order uplink time slots of a frame based on the bit per symbol rate of the modulation scheme employed to generate the data to be stored in the uplink time slots.
Preferably, the uplink time slots are also sorted from the lowest bit per symbol rate to the highest bit per symbol rate. In one embodiment, the method assigns at least two uplink time slots to at least two transmitting units where the bit per symbol rate of the modulation scheme employed by the at least two transmitting units may vary. The method first determines the bit per symbol rate of the modulation scheme employed by the at least two transmitting units. Then the method assigns the at least two time slots to the at least two transmitting units based on the bit per symbol rate of the modulation scheme they employ. As noted, ideally, the at least two uplink time slots are assigned from the lowest bit per symbol rate modulation scheme to the highest bit per symbol rate modulation scheme. In other embodiments, the method may first order the at least two transmitting units as a function of the bit per symbol rate modulation scheme they employ. Then this method may assign the at least two uplink time slots based on the order of the at least two transmitting units.
The present invention also includes a method of determining the encoding Ld bits of data into a frame. The frame has a time length T and the frame is transmitted at a baud rate R. The method first determines the maximum fixed bit per symbol rate of modulation for the Ld bits of data. Then the method adds x error code bits where (R*T*Bi)/(Ld+x) is an integer where Bi is the bit per symbol rate of the modulation scheme employed. It is noted that x may have a minimum value based on a minimum block error rate. Further, the x error code bits may be Reed-Solomon encoded error bits. In other embodiments, the method may determine the maximum bit per symbol rate, Bi of modulation scheme for the Ld bits of data. Then the method may add x error code bits where (R*T*Bi)/(Ld+x) is an integer.
In a further embodiment, the method first selects a convolution ratio where the selected convolution ratio adds y convolution bits to the Ld bits of data after the convolution encoding of the Ld bits of data. Then the method adds x error code bits where (R*T*Bi)/(Ld+x+y) is an integer. It is noted that in this method the convolution ratio may be modified so that (R*T*Bi)/(Ld+x+y) is an integer. In addition, the number of x error bits may be selected so that (R*T*Bi)/(Ld+x+y) is an integer.
The present invention also includes a method for determining the modulation scheme of a frame having a plurality of downlink time slots where one of the plurality of downlink slots contains control information. In this method the modulation scheme employed to generate the modulated data for the plurality of downlink time slots may vary for each of the plurality of downlink slots. In addition, the frame may be transmitted to a plurality of units where each of the plurality of units may support a modulation scheme having a maximum complexity. This method first determines the lowest modulation complexity supported by each of the plurality of units. Then the method sets the modulation complexity of the downlink slot of the plurality of downlink slots that contains control information to the determined lowest modulation complexity.
In this method, the downlink slot of the plurality of downlink slots that contains control information may be the first downlink slot in time order of the plurality of downlink slots. In addition, the method may also determine the complexity of the modulation scheme employed to generate the modulated data for at least two units of the plurality of units. Then the method may assign at least two time slots of the plurality of time slots to the at least two units based on the complexity of the modulation scheme employed to generate the modulated data for the at least two units. The assignment to the at least two units may be from the least complex modulation scheme to the most complex modulation scheme.
The present invention also includes a method for setting the values of weights of finite impulse response filter. In this case, the filter receives symbols having variable modulation rates and stores a plurality of the symbols where each stored symbol has a corresponding weight. The method first determines when a first symbol is received having a modulation rate different than the last stored symbol. Then the method changes the value of the weight that corresponds to the first symbol based on the modulation rate of the first symbol. The method may further include receiving a second symbol having a modulation rate the same as the modulation rate of said first symbol. Followed by changing the value of the weight that corresponds to the first symbol based on the modulation rate of the first symbol. More generally, the method changes the value of the weights that correspond to the first symbol based on the modulation rate of the first symbol as the first symbol propagates through the filter.
The details of the preferred and alternative embodiments of the present invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Once the details of the invention are known, numerous additional innovations and changes will become obvious to one skilled in the art.